NOITE DE TEMPESTADE
by JaquBrito
Summary: Todas as noites ele entrava pela janela dela para dormir ao seu lado. E todas as noites, ela se aconchegava nele buscando pelo seu calor...
***Os personagens de Fairy Tail descritos nessa oneshot não me pertencem.**

 ***Oneshot produzida apenas para fins de entretenimento de fãs como eu. Sem fins lucrativos.**

 ***Rated M – contém hentai.**

 ***Se curtir, por favor, deixe um comentário para que eu possa saber se agradou.**

 ***Se não curte o casal, ou hentai, não perca seu tempo com comentários maldosos e sem sentido.**

 **Boa leitura à todos.**

* * *

 **NOITE DE TEMPESTADE**

Todas as noites ele entrava pela janela dela para dormir ao seu lado. E todas as noites, ela se aconchegava nele buscando pelo seu calor...

ººººººº

Lucy estava pensativa aquela manhã. Como sempre, Natsu invadira sua casa para dormir ao lado dela, o que já havia se tornado comum. O que ela não esperava, era acordar cedo e procurar por ele ao seu lado.

Eles haviam feito um acordo de que, ele até poderia dormir na casa dela, desde que ele saísse antes que ela acordasse. E era assim que estava sendo feito. Mas Lucy sentiu-se terrivelmente só aquela manhã.

Natsu era literalmente puro fogo. As noites na cidade eram frias, e sempre que Natsu chegava a sua cama, ela conseguia dormir melhor, aconchegada a ele, sem a menor culpa, pois seu corpo era quente o tempo inteiro. Podia estar nevando, mas Natsu nunca sentia frio. Comer fogo servia para alguma coisa não?

Pegou-se várias vezes pensando no homem dragão e na forma como ele cuidava dela. Sempre ajudando-a, salvando-a... Amando-a...

Sim. Ela sabia que o dragão alimentava sentimentos por ela. Sentimentos esse que ela tentou expulsar dele, mas que ficaram apenas adormecidos.

Ao chegar a guilda, constatou que ele havia pego uma missão de alta periculosidade, que renderia um bom dinheiro, e que ele havia levado Gray consigo.

Ficou muito irritada por eles terem partido sem ela, afinal, eles sempre faziam essas missões suicidas juntos. Mas o que poderia exigir? Se ela sequer queria vê-lo antes de acordar? Se ela sempre deixava claro o quanto era ruim ter sua casa invadida por um folgado? Não podia exigir nada... Era sempre péssima com o ruivo, mesmo ele sempre idolatrando-a.

Ficou com o coração apertado quando chegou a noite e ele não veio. E mais uma. E mais uma... Então, um mês havia se passado e nada de Natsu e Gray retornarem. Juvia chorava inconsolável, temendo que seu homem de gelo tivesse sucumbido em batalha. E Lucy... Lucy não sabia o que pensar.

Saiu da guilda cedo, pois não aguentava mais aquele clima de enterro.

Foi para sua casa em busca de conforto, quem sabe talvez tentar dormir melhor, já que não conseguia essa façanha à um bom tempo.

A noite estava mais escura que o normal. Quase não havia estrelas no céu, e uma tempestade estava se formando. Lucy podia ouvir o barulho dos trovões ao longe.

Tomou um banho quente. Demorou mais do que o de costume. Sua mente vagava, longe, perdida entre fios revoltosos e ruivos.

Escolheu uma roupa quentinha e deitou-se olhando para o teto do quarto, vendo o brilho dos relâmpagos iluminarem o ambiente. Iria chover muito...

Ela não percebeu o momento em que caiu no sono. Só sabia que estava dormindo por que estava perdida, gritando a plenos pulmões sem realmente ser ouvida. Via Natsu longe de si e tentava tocá-lo, mas a distância não permitia.

Começou a debater-se na cama, até acordar com o estrondo de um trovão que cortou os céus, arrancando-a de seu pesadelo para trazê-la à uma realidade ainda pior...

Assustou-se com a força dos ventos que abriram a janela do seu quarto. Teve que correr para fechá-la antes que molhasse todo seu carpete. E ficou pensando em como a janela havia aberto... Ela tinha certeza de que havia conferido todas as fechaduras.

Voltou para sua cama e aconchegou-se debaixo das cobertas, em busca do sono, mas parou ao sentir um corpo quente deitado ao seu lado.

Por um segundo, pensou em gritar e esmurrar quem estivesse ali, mas esse pensamento se esvaneceu de sua mente ao constatar que quem estava ali, era nada mais, nada menos que Natsu.

Olhou no relógio de cabeceira e viu que passava das duas da manhã... Desde que horas ele estava ali?

Resolveu não acordá-lo, afinal, ele poderia estar esgotado da missão.

Deitou vagarosamente ao lado dele e puxou a coberta sobre ambos. E como de costume, deu as costas para ele, e encostou seu corpo no dele, para sentir o calor gostoso que partia dele.

Ficou quietinha, sentindo o sono chegar, quando sentiu um dos braços dele envolvê-la pela cintura delgada.

Arrepios incontroláveis tomaram conta do corpo dela e sem querer, soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

\- Né, Lucy... – ouviu a voz rouca dele próxima ao ouvido – pensei que nunca mais iria sentir o seu corpo assim, encostado em mim.

Lucy estava sem fôlego. Nunca tinha ouvido Natsu falar daquele jeito, tão próximo.

\- Eu escolhi essa missão, pensando em tirar você da minha cabeça Lucy... – ele confessou baixinho – mas agora que estou aqui – ele disse segurando firme na cintura dela – com você tão perto e tão entregue aos meus carinhos, acho que vou continuar insistindo.

Lucy não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Estava simplesmente estática!

\- Né, Lucy... Se eu te beijar assim, você vai gostar? – ele perguntou beijando o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto sua mão descia pela coxa macia.

Lucy arfou. E sem perceber havia empurrado-se na direção dele, roçando seus quadris.

\- Assim você acaba comigo Lucy... – ele disse subindo a mão até encontrar um dos seios fartos – Sempre quis tocá-los assim. – disse sem reservas, segurando o mamilo enrijecido entre o polegar e o indicador.

\- Natsu... – Lucy gemeu sem se conter.

\- Eu quero mais Lucy... Eu quero você inteira... – ele disse ficando por cima dela, encarando-a com os olhos em chama antes de exigir o toque dos lábios dela com os seus.

Lucy se entregou de corpo e alma. Não tinha mais porque mentir para si mesma... Amava aquele homem e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para satisfazê-lo.

A tempestade caía impiedosa do lado de fora e dentro do quarto, a temperatura havia se elevado.

Lucy havia retirado o colete que ele sempre usava e também o cachecol, espalmando as mãos no tórax trabalhado dele, correndo para cima e para baixo, sentindo os músculos rígidos. Isso sem nunca desgrudar os lábios. Não permitiria que ele se afastasse dela novamente. Jamais...

Ele parou o beijo em busca de ar e resolveu atacar as roupas dela sem nenhuma delicadeza. Rasgando o delicado conjunto de dormir que ela usava, assim como sua lingerie. Lucy até pensou em reclamar, mas quando sentiu dois dedos de Natsu invadirem seu sexo, que já estava úmido a essa altura, esqueceu até de seu próprio nome.

Gemeu roucamente, investindo contra os dedos dele, em busca de satisfação.

Natsu não parava de beijar os lábios, pescoço e seios da loira e Lucy se contorcia a cada carícia, quase chegando ao clímax, mas antes disso, Natsu parou de tocá-la.

\- O que... – ela até tentou perguntar. Mas Natsu desceu o rosto até seu sexo e começou a lamber vagarosamente, fazendo Lucy segurar firme os lençóis do colchão e esquecendo o que ia perguntar.

\- Oh... meu... Deus... – dizia Lucy totalmente ofegante, agarrando-se aos cabelos do homem entre suas pernas – Não para, por favor. – ela implorava.

Natsu estava empenhando em fazer Lucy atingir um clímax inesquecível. Sugava, lambia e a penetrava com os dedos, causando arrepios e mais arrepios na loira. Até que, não aguentando mais se segurar, Lucy soltou um gemido sôfrego que reverberou pelas paredes do quarto, unindo-se ao barulho da tempestade que caía lá fora, mostrando toda a força do seu orgasmo.

Ele se afastou dela, sentindo pequenos tremores e convulsões partindo do corpo esguio.

\- Né, Lucy... -ele disse passando a mão nos lábios, limpando-se – Você gostou não é?

\- Ah Natsu! – ela respondeu com o rosto em brasa pela vergonha.

\- Lucy... Não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim... – ele dizia passando a mão pelo corpo delicado da loira, atiçando os seios dela novamente – Eu já decorei cada pedaço seu... – ele disse deitando-se sobre ela e distribuindo beijos quentes por onde passava e colocando-se entre as pernas dela, trajando apenas uma cueca boxer.

Lucy não disse mais nada, ficou apenas observando o avanço de Natsu sobre si, sem desviar os olhos dos dele. E num ato de coragem, a loira desceu as mãos para a cintura do ruivo, e com as mãos trêmulas, tocou a borda da cueca dele, descendo-a vagarosamente, com um sorriso medroso, afinal, seria sua primeira vez.

Ao terminar de despir o rapaz, Lucy sentia como se seu coração fosse saltar do peito, devido a forma violenta com que ele batia.

\- Lucy... – Natsu fez uma pausa, com a voz meio rouca devido a excitação que sentia – Se você não estiver preparada para isso nós não precisamos continuar.

Lucy sorriu minimamente. Seu homem de fogo sempre protegendo-a, mesmo que significasse perder algo.

\- Não existe algo que eu mais queira fazer agora do que isso Natsu! – afirmou com veemência.

Ele sorriu e a beijou longamente, descendo novamente a mão para tocar o sexo úmido dela, voltando a estimulá-la, deixando-a a beira do delírio, quase implorando por ele. E foi nesse momento, em que ela estava mais entregue aos carinhos dele, que ele decidiu penetrá-la.

\- Seja delicado por favor Natsu... – Lucy pediu com a voz baixa e trêmula de expectativa.

\- Eu nunca machucaria você Lucy! – ele disse arfando, ao penetrá-la aos poucos, sentindo o calor envolver seu sexo. – Ah Lucy... Você é tão quente... – ele dizia entre gemidos, entrando cada vez mais nela, em um ritmo lento e agonizante.

Lucy sentia uma leve ardência e uma expectativa fora do normal. Tinha medo de pedir que ele a penetrasse de vez e sentisse muita dor. Mas por outro lado, queria tê-lo inteiro dentro de si.

\- Natsu... – ela disse baixinho - P-Pode ir em frente, por favor.

\- Não quero te machucar Lucy... – ele disse contendo-se ao máximo.

\- Não se preocupe. Já sofri ferimentos piores nas lutas, lembra?

Natsu encarou aqueles olhos que tanto amava e empurrou o quadril em direção ao sexo dela com mais força, rompendo a fina barreira que o impedia de tê-la por completo.

Lucy por sua vez, soltou um grito abafado, sentindo a dor daquele ato, sentindo-o preenchê-la por completo. E, naquele momento, soube que tudo seria diferente para eles agora, pois se pertenciam.

\- Me perdoe Lucy... – Natsu disse passando a ponta do nariz no pescoço dela, completamente imerso nas sensações que o tomavam no momento.

Lucy apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, arrepiando-se com a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

\- Vou ter que continuar... – ele disse com a voz trêmula, quebrando o silêncio – Está começando a doer. Segurar tudo isso é complicado.

\- Continue... – Lucy pediu com voz baixa – Movimentos leves, por favor.

E assim ele o fez.

Começou investindo contra ela vagarosamente, não deixando de beijá-la e tocá-la, sussurrando-lhe palavras de amor.

Lucy por sua vez, começava a sentir algo diferente no ato. Uma sensação de prazer que crescia a medida que Natsu aumentava a velocidade das estocadas. Logo estava gemendo e dizendo palavras sem sentindo, arranhando as costas dele levemente, puxando os cabelos vermelhos, apertando com prazer a carne macia do quadril forte que a tomava.

\- Ah Lucy, você me deixa louco... – ele dizia com a voz suplicante, abafando os próprios gemidos nos lábios dela.

Quando Lucy pensou em responder, foi impedida pelo gesto de Natsu, arrancando um gemido rouco de sua garganta.

Ele havia colocado uma das mãos entre eles, massageando seu ponto mais sensível, tornando o ato mais prazeroso ainda.

E logo ela sentiu a mesma sensação de minutos atrás a tomar novamente, e não estava acreditando que ia acontecer de novo.

\- Natsu... Eu vou... Aaah... – ela não conseguiu completar, pois seu corpo já estava sem controle novamente enquanto aquela sensação devastadora a tomava.

\- Lucy, eu também quero... – ele disse aumentando a velocidade – Eu preciso que seja agora.

E com um gemido sôfrego, ele empurrou-se profundamente nela, várias vezes, até alcançar o clímax que tanto desejava. Deixou-se derramar dentro dela, enquanto capturava os lábios macios e convidativos a sua frente. E completamente suado e em êxtase, deixou seu peso cair sobre ela por alguns segundos.

\- Eu te amo tanto Lucy... – ele disse beijando vários pontos do rosto dela, que estava corado devido ao calor do momento.

\- Eu também Natsu. – ela disse com um sorriso – Eu também.

Logo ele saiu de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado e puxando-a para um abraço, com o cansaço já os dominando.

Logo eles dormiram, ouvindo a tempestade lá fora, a única testemunha daquele momento único, em que duas almas se uniram por toda a eternidade.

-S2-

É isso pessoal!

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi curtinha, mas foi feita de coração!

Deixem comentários, por favor. Quero saber se gostaram.

Beijão e até a próxima.

ATT,

JaquBrito.


End file.
